


Mile High

by dragonflycas



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Airplane Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, but it's fun in fanfic so here ya go, do not have sex on planes with other people around please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflycas/pseuds/dragonflycas
Summary: For a tumblr prompt: Can do you a drabble of Sid & Geno fooling around on the plane?





	Mile High

“Ow!” Sid jerks awake, blinking blearily as he tries to locate the source of the stabbing pain that woke him up. The source turns out to be an elbow, which is attached to a very disgruntled Flower. He was having such a good dream, too. “What?” he huffs, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Have I ever told you that I hate you talking in your sleep?”

“It’s not that ba-” Sid freezes halfway through his defense, remembering his dream. His dream about Geno. About Geno’s hands and mouth and abs and- yeah, he has an idea of what he may have said and he kind of wants to die at the thought of Flower hearing any of it.

“I asked you,” Flower says, shaking his head. “When you came out, I asked if you wanted to sit by him now, and you were all noooo, routines Flower! Luck! Well, fuck your luck, I don’t wanna be traumatized. Get out,” he shoves unceremoniously at Sid and Sid just goes, too embarrassed to say anything. Thankfully Geno has settled in at the very back of the plane with some book, a few rows from anyone else.

“Hi,” Geno raises an eyebrow, taking in Sid’s no doubt mortified expression. “Okay?”

“I um, sleeptalked,” Sid wonders if his hair might catch on fire from the force of his blush.

“Yes, do all time, usually hockey, tell me pass to you in sleep,” Geno chuckles, nudging Sid’s shoulder playfully.

“It wasn’t about hockey,” Sid groans, sinking lower in his seat. “It was, uh, about you.”

“Me?” Geno frowns, and when Sid gives him a Look his eyes widen comically in understanding, a grin creeping over his face. Great, now he’s gonna milk this for days.

“If you chirp me I’m breaking up with you,” Sid warns grumpily.

“No chirp,” Geno assures, setting his book aside and pulling up the armrest between them so he can tug Sid into his side. “Good dream?” he adds, teasing as he brushes his fingers over Sid’s arm. “Tell me about.”

“It was a sex dream, and Flower heard some of it, you really want to know?”

“Stop bring up Flower, you ruin,” Geno groans, leaning down and kissing Sid until the tension melts out of him and he leans properly into Geno’s side with a sigh. “Tell me,” he urges again, voice low as he kisses his way along Sid’s jaw, teeth scraping just enough to make Sid shiver. He already knows there’s no one nearby but he glances around anyway. It’s a late ride and everyone is quiet, sleeping or reading or on their phones.

“I uh, I was blowing you…” Geno hums his approval of the idea, sliding a hand under Sid’s shirt, big and warm and making Sid forget all about the horrendous chirps he’ll have to endure for weeks to come. He might as well get something good out of it. “I was getting you to make the best noises, and you were talking to me in Russian.” He’s very clearly aiming for a reaction there, and he gets it, Geno sucking in a sharp breath and then abandoning the hickey he’d been working on to murmur low and fast in his ear. He knows a few phrases by now, but most of his dream talk was probably gibberish. Real life Geno sounds a lot better, and the erection he’d lost from embarrassment was making a quick comeback.

Geno notices, pulling back a little to glance around the plane. He then tugs Sid’s blanket out from under them (had he brought that with him? He hadn’t really noticed) so it can drape across both of their laps. It’s almost nothing, if a teammate walks by for the bathroom they’re screwed.

“And, kotyenok?” Geno prompts, totally cheating. Sid decides he’s willing to take the chance of traumatizing another teammate and mortifying himself even further if it means Geno’s hands on him.

“You um, you had me stop blowing you and flipped me on my back.” He’s embellishing a little, dreams are never so simple, he was just sort of sucking Geno off one moment and getting fingered the next, but y’know. Close enough. Good enough to get him Geno’s hand down his pants anyway, which is all that matters in the moment. Sid whimpers as Geno wraps a fist around his cock and starts stroking him. It’s an awkward angle, and not the time or place for this at all, and it feels so fucking good.

“Quiet, Sid,” Geno reminds softly, kissing his neck again, and Sid makes a wounded little sound in response, which draws a totally hypocritical moan from his boyfriend that is mostly smothered against his shoulder.

“You fingered me,” Sid continues, a little breathless as he lets his own hand sneak over and into Geno’s sweats. “You’re so good with your hands, Zhenya, so fucking good.” Geno interrupts him with a kiss, the way he always reacts to Sid using the familiar Russian form of his name. Geno’s always going to come easier, and his tongue still feels clumsy around Russian syllables, but he tries his best in intimate moments and always gets rewarded for it.

“Got me begging for you,” Sid adds once his mouth is finally free again, panting as he rubs his thumb over the head of Geno’s dick. They’re going to make a total mess, which will be uncomfortable for the remainder of the plane ride, and he couldn’t care less.

“Gonna kill me, Sid,” Geno groans into his neck, twisting his wrist and forcing Sid to bite down hard on his lower lip to stifle a noise.

“You asked for this,” Sid retorts, copying Geno’s movement and enjoying the choked sound he half-swallows. “You, god, you were getting me ready so slow, made sure I was shaking and desperate and held me down when I started squirming.” His breathing is coming ragged between words, hips rolling up slightly into Geno’s hand to chase more friction. A handjob really shouldn’t be this hot. “I um, actually woke up before we got to the fucking part,” he admits, refusing to think of who rudely awakened him while there’s a hand on his dick.

“Too bad,” Geno hums, pressing his teeth to one of the marks he’s now littered Sid’s skin with. At first Sid had insisted on nothing visible, but that rule had slipped within a few months. The team had a field day with it at first, but by now they hardly bat an eye. It’s hard to chirp someone who’s just too purely happy to be marked up to care. Plus Geno is always insufferably smug about it, which Sid, due to his terrible taste, finds hot.

“Would fuck you so good,” Geno croons, tightening his grip on Sid and speeding up a little. “Make you cry, use Russian you know, beg me for harder, faster,” he slips into Russian now, and Sid can only make out a few words but it doesn’t matter. He’s way too far gone on the whole image, on Geno’s deft fingers and huge hand, and he presses his face into Geno’s neck to stifle the noise as he comes. Geno holds him as he shakes, gentle now as he strokes his hair and removes his hand, wiping it on Sid’s sweats.

Sid takes a few breaths to collect himself and then turns his face up, kissing Geno and licking into his mouth as he starts moving his own hand again. It doesn’t take long before Geno is coming too, moaning against him before collapsing boneless against his seat.

After getting their wits back they shuffle awkwardly to the bathroom to clean up one after the other, though there’s still tacky patches of dried come on both of their pants that they’ll have to deal with later. Sid decides it’s absolutely worth it. He also decides Flower was right, routine be damned (gasp), he’s sitting with Geno from now on. But they should try not to do that anymore. Key word being try, but he’s hoping they can manage some modicum of self control.

As they climb off the plane and head for their cars, calling goodnights to teammates, Geno leans into Sid’s side, hooking an arm around his waist. “When we get home,” he says, eyes dancing. “I’m make you beg, just like dream, and this time Flower not interrupt.”

For once, Sid doesn’t complain when Geno speeds on their drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> "kotyenok" means kitten, if Google can be trusted because my only secondary language ability is very paltry French
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @whykidtango or twitter @russiawithgeno


End file.
